cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sin
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The man, the legend Sin, or King sin, is the ruler of the glorious warrior nation of the Kindom of sin. Sin is presently a member of the New Pacific Order and holds the prestigious position of Special Envoy to the Blue team. History Birth of a Nation Comrades first introduced Sin to Planet Bob from Starcraft and quickly created a nation and joined the alliance Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (CSN) on the 8th of December, '06. He sought growth and prosperity for his people and was involved in many tech deals and wars to achieve this. Most notable the tech deals with leading alliance officials and the early tech raid wars. He quickly established the best trades for maximum efficiency for his nation and enjoyed economic wealth for many months. He borrowed regularly from CSN's banking to ensure easy trasition over infrastructure jumps and guranteed success in combat. The founding priciples, strength, unity, defence, and economic prosparity, of this great nation are still in practice today. Early Political Carrier He began his early political carrier by running for the Senate of the Commonwealth with a platform based on "of the people, for the people" but sadly he did not get into office. However, he did gain much respect from his peers while running. Later he became involved in foreign affairs become CSN's Head Diplomat. He enjoyed this role and regularly met with dignitaries from other alliance's discussing rogue attacks and general foreign policy. It was later during this time he stumbled across a conflict between a CSNer and a member state from GOONS (The aggressor). Feeling it was his duty to handle the case, as he did with so many others before, he contacted GOONS via IRC channels. The situation rapidly deteriorated as he become frustrated with GOONS' lack of cooperation. Incriminating logs reflecting his frustration were given to the powers that be and he was put on trial. With his position in jeopardy he explained that it was a heated moment and that the logs were incomplete and weren't able to capture that accurately. He kept his position but was suspended for several weeks. CSN Senate and Other Responsibilities After serving as Head Diplomat for several months he sought something new, he expanded his horizons in CSN by becoming a Battalion Commander and later a banker. He enjoyed the aspect of commanding several nations and because of his position in foreign affairs it allowed for little to no bureaucracy. His position in that bank was that of the War Aid Banker, he did not see much action in this application other then a few rogue attacks. These new positions only wet his appetite for doing more for the people in CSN as apposed to serving abroad. He ran for Senate again and succeeded in gaining a seat and because of what he felt was a conflict of interest he resigned his post as Head Diplomat. In these combined roles he moved forward with his plans of mutual growth and prosperity. End Days In late June of '07, because of various complications, he was unable to fill his roles and became inactive. Knowing that it was for the good of his alliance he resigned his position as Battalion Commander in mid July. It was around this time he was involved in his first wonder program and gained his first wonder, a stock market, in Late August. It was also at this time he quickly realised his political carrier was not over; he was elected twice to the CSN senate when not even being around or making a platform. However, the evil tyrant known as Allied_Threat cut his second term short. The later days of the summer saw him return to his fruitful home in finance's and he discussed the possibilities of a knew program to aid nations modeled on various other successful banks of Planet Bob. His idea's were rejected as the government at the time chose to go with another, very similar, program aimed at helping the upper class. After seeing that changes were not made and witnessing the "mock coup" of CSN's leader Gino he left his first and only alliance. Greener Pastures After witnessing the failures of his previous alliance he searched for an alliance with leaders that would serve its people justly and without prejudice. He also sought solidarity with his trades and wanted a stable trading sphere for his people. He chose the green sphere and the alliance known as Green Protection Agency (GPA). He applied and quickly became a member the day Kristin Marie resigned from the alliance to be replaced by Emperor_Fu. He enjoyed some success while there applying to and becoming an ambassador to CORE and GLOP. While there he witnessed the little preparation GPA had for war and feared the results of such a conflict. When GPA's neutrality was called in to question and many signatories left the Declaration of Neutrality he felt all foreign relations had broken down and they had become isolated. He and the membership base turned to the government for comfort only to watch them flee. He then left this alliance much for the same reasons he left his first, he did not want this to happen a third time and that is reflected in his choice for his third and present alliance. The Pacifican Sunrise Just before leaving GPA he discussed what his next alliance should be with the tyrant Allied_Threat. It was suggested that the New Pacific Order would be a solid alliance; it did have all the characteristics he had searched for and seemed like a suitable home. He applied and his application was approved six days later and he was admitted into the Academy. There he marvelled at the fine works of art, structure, and professionalism of its members; he quickly took and passed the test becoming a full member the next day. Once there he returned to his first love, foreign affairs, applying to become an Imperial Ambassador. His first assignment was to NoV, while there he was approached by a NoV member known as Wartides14 about several flaming incidents on the main public forum. This drew attention to the and eventually removed the shroud of racial tolerance of some NoV members. After this time he was promoted to Diplomatic Consul to Black and Blue under the very sexy MariMassa. Later MariMassa was sent to France to study and Sin assumed the rank of Special Envoy in succession of his former teacher. He holds that position today going strong working and fighting hard for the New Pacific Order. Military Affairs Military Carrier Sin and all things military go hand in hand, it has been apart of his nation’s divine beginnings and apart of his professional life since his rise to power began. The beginnings of his military carrier lay in the many tech raids and border disputes during his time at CSN. With this not satisfying his hunger for war and battle he pursued a military carrier and became a battalion commander of the much-famed 5th battalion commanding well over a hundred warriors. His most noted time, as Commander, was that of the FAN threat; reports were circulating that FAN was preparing to make a move on the peaceful maroon alliance and a call to arms was put out. Target lists were drawn, alerts sent, and all preparations made only to find out it was in fact the alliance known as NoR, later NoV, being attacked. His military carrier ended with his time at CSN. Pacifican Warrior Joining Pacifica saw his wished realised as he was now among, what he saw, brothers at arms. Soon after joining the Order he was thrust into several rogue wars, one being nuclear, and he sustained heavy losses and three nuclear attacks. Not to be outdone he sent off five nuclear weapons. He still proudly displays his scars and salutes his many soldiers who gave their lives for greatness. Joining NPO also allowed him to settle old scores and afforded him much entertainment in the second destruction of FAN. It was at this time he saw the importance of having the correct tools to wage an effective war; he quickly sought many tech deals and began building his cash reserves, something he is still doing. The Great Thirst When the FAN conflict grinded to a halt Sin felt incomplete like the deed had not been done and track down more battles fields to wage war on. GPA’s spiral down to diplomatic isolation seemed like an attractive prospect for future engagements. And of course war broke out between Continuum forces and the Green Protection Agency soon after. He fought many targets losing hundreds of thousands of troops in the process; he claimed victory after victory brushing his opponents aside with little ease. During the later days of this conflict he joined the Zeta battalion squad, Executors, under the highly capable and devoted leader Biff Cantrell. It seemed like just in time for a second war had been declared with Wolfpack, in this conflict he took something of a back seat spying away many nukes on various threatening targets but still playing a small supporting role in ground attacks, air sorties and missile attacks. As of the March 18th 2008 the Kindom of sin has not seen peace in well over a month and a half.